


From elbow to wrist

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s enough, he reckons, that he’s allowed to be this close to Robert in public. It’s enough that he can fall asleep to Robert’s eyes, and wake up to the sound of his breathing, knowing that Robert isn’t going anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From elbow to wrist

His hand is cramped from holding Robert’s through the night. 

The day is littered with little glances and touches. Sometimes Aaron will lightly punch Robert’s arm after saying something which Robert smirks and rolls his eyes to. Sometimes, when they’re sitting at the bar together in the pub, Robert’s thigh will brush against his own. Sometimes, when they’re walking together, their arms touch, from elbow to wrist. And it makes Aaron smile. Honest to god, it makes Aaron’s lips curl upwards a little bit. 

It’s enough, he reckons, that he’s allowed to be this close to Robert in public. It’s enough that he can fall asleep to Robert’s eyes, and wake up to the sound of his breathing, knowing that Robert isn’t going anywhere.

Adam asks him how things are going, and he says ‘they’re going great’. He doesn’t tell Adam that they spend every night curled up in Aaron’s bed with their fingers linked and their knees touching, or that they spend their lazy Sunday mornings in bed wrapped around each other, talking about everything that floats through their minds, or about those quiet nights in front of the telly, when Robert will randomly kiss Aaron’s hair. Aaron isn’t ashamed, far from it. He wants to keep Robert to himself for a while. He wants to savour this feeling of ‘he’s mine, all mine’ before he tells Adam the ins and outs of their relationship.

So to speak.

They haven’t had sex yet, even a week after their reunion in the kitchen, the bright lights, pub noise, and taste of bad whisky doing nothing to mar the feeling of home that Aaron cherished. At first Aaron was worried about what Robert would think: he had agreed to 'slow', but he wondered if his slow was different to Robert’s slow. He needn’t have fretted: Robert had woken that first morning and every morning since with a certain glint in his eye. It wasn’t mischievous, the way it had been that time they woke up together at a hotel during their affair. It was something altogether softer, something Aaron had only caught glimpses of every now and then during their tumultuous affair: devotion. Adoration. Love. Now, well since January really (and maybe even before that, though Aaron had tried desperately not to see it), that look was there every day. It takes Aaron’s breath away. 

So, no, he doesn’t tell Adam that every day since they’ve been together he wakes up with a smile playing around his mouth because he has Robert next to him. He doesn’t tell his Mum when she gives him this grin, asking him how things are, that he can’t really remember being happier than he is now, with Robert. He doesn’t tell Liv that she has to share him with Robert because, god, he cannot let go of him, not now. 

He tells Robert, though. He tells him late at night, when the lights are off and they can barely see each other, when Aaron feels finally ready to take that next step and they let their bodies do the talking for them. He tells him at the breakfast table when he gives Robert a kiss on the cheek to go with his morning coffee, prepared just right. He tells him when they’re walking through the village, and their arms brush.

From elbow to wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
